1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of supports, and to the particular field of work supports.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many workers require helpers to support a workpiece in position. A prime example of this is a cabinet installer. Many cabinets are bulky and heavy and must be supported in a very precise location as the cabinet is being fixed to a support, such as a wall or the like. This task often takes two or more individuals: one to support the cabinet in place and one to place the anchoring elements in the cabinet and the support. This can be a costly and time-consuming task. Even then, a human supporting a cabinet, especially a heavy and bulky cabinet, may move before the cabinet is anchored in place. Such movement may upset the precise locating of the cabinet and result in still further wasted time and effort.
Therefore, there is a need for a support unit for holding a cabinet in place during installation.
While the art does contain several examples of elements used to support cabinets while the cabinet is being worked on or installed, the prior art devices known to the inventor do not have the capability of adjusting in several directions. Since some cabinets are larger than others, a support should have the capability of being adjustable to accommodate both large and small cabinets. Otherwise, a worker may be required to own several supports or he may not be able to support some cabinets.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable support unit for holding a cabinet in place during installation.
Any adjustment should be easy and expeditious to effect, otherwise some of the advantages associated with the unit being adjustable will be lost.
Therefore, there is a need for a support unit for holding a cabinet in place during installation which is easily and expeditiously adjusted.
Still further, since many cabinets have a special finish, any installation of the cabinets must occur without endangering the finish of the cabinets. For example, if a cabinet is supported on a support unit that scratches or otherwise mars the finish of the cabinet, the cabinet may have to be replaced. This will create extra expense and cost time, which will more than match any savings associated with use of the support element.
Therefore, there is a need for a support unit for holding a cabinet in place during installation which is easily and expeditiously adjusted and which will not mar the surface of a cabinet being supported.